Face Down
by Pulse5
Summary: Kyte Kunosaki is a duelist who has reenrolled in Duel Academy after being pulled out half way unexpectantly in his previous year. Now he's back redoing his freshman year. However, could he fall victim to someone's hidden agenda?
1. Chapter 1: Back To Duel Academy

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

First Year

Chapter One: Back to Duel Academy

Kyte Kunosaki stepped off the bus, breathing in the warm spring air. He slipped on his blue school jacket and lifted his backpack onto his shoulder. This was going to be his last day that he attended Domino High School if he passed the entrance exams to the biggest international school in the world; Duel Academy.

"It's good to be back." he sighed. "After all these years…" he began to head toward the exam building, watching other duelists shove past him in a hurry.

"Settle down, the exam doesn't start for another…" he checked his watch and his eyes widened. "five minutes?!" he ran the rest of the way and lined up at the entrance, ready to take his number.

"State your name please." the receptionist said.

"Kyte Kunosaki." he said.

"Kunosaki?" the receptionist asked. "You enrolled here last year, and passed… you should be in Duel Academy already."

"Yeah, but I got pulled out in the middle of last year," Kyte replied. "so I'm re-enrolling now."

"Fair enough." replied the receptionist. "Number thirty-six. Good luck."

Kyte received his number and walked into the stadium. It was jam-packed with students and Duel Academy teachers. He took his seat and watched patiently as students his age dueled their way against Duel Academy qualifiers. Finally…

"Number thirty-six, Kyte Kunosaki, please proceed to arena four. Your duel is about to begin." the loudspeaker spoke.

"At last!" he smiled to himself, and launched himself down to the arena. As he stepped inside, he saw a Qualifier waiting for him.

"Welcome. Are you ready to duel?" he asked.

"Sure am." Kyte said, slipping on his Duel Disc System. The machine activated as he slipped in his deck of cards. "Let's get this duel started."

**Kyte Kunosaki:  
LP: 4000  
Duel Academy Qualifier:  
LP: 4000**

"I'll begin," the qualifier said, "and I'll summon the Mammoth Graveyard in attack mode."

**Mammoth Graveyard:  
Atk: 1200**

"Right then," Kyte said, drawing his card. "I'll play two cards face down and summon Royal Knight, in attack mode!"

**Royal Knight:  
Atk: 1300**

"And I'll attack your Mammoth Graveyard, now!" Kyte commanded. His Royal Knight hovered forward and swung his white blade down upon the skeleton mammoth, shattering it into nothing.

**Duel Academy Qualifier:  
LP: 3900**

"Nice move, kid, but that was just my opening move." the Qualifier said. "I play two cards face down as well, and I'll summon the Feral Imp in defense mode!"

**Feral Imp:  
Def: 1400**

"This is getting interesting," Kyte grinned. "I'll now sacrifice my Royal Knight to summon my Chaos Sorcerer in attack mode!"

**Chaos Sorcerer:  
Atk: 2300**

"And I'll go ahead and attack that Feral Imp!" Kyte shouted. His Chaos Sorcerer charged in for an attack, but the Qualifier merely grinned.

"You've activated one of my traps, Mirror Wall!"

"Ah, no!" Kyte groaned. "That cuts my attack in half…" a giant crystal wall formed up in front of the Feral Imp, just as the Chaos Sorcerer attacked, it rebounded his attack and cut the attack points in half.

**Chaos Sorcerer:  
Atk: 1150**

"That means my Feral Imp has more attack points," the Qualifier grinned. "Feral Imp, attack!" the green duel monster launched forward and shattered the Chaos Sorcerer.

**Kyte Kunosaki:  
LP: 3850**

"Nice move," Kyte chuckled. "but I've got a better one!"

"Let's see it then," the Qualifier smirked.

"With pleasure," Kyte grinned, drawing his card. "alright, I activate the Spell Card, A Magician's Calling!"

"What's it do?" the Qualifier asked.

"Glad you asked," Kyte replied. "it allows me to summon one level four spellcaster-type monster from my deck to the field, and I summon this, Familiar Possessed – Aussa!"

**Familiar Possessed – Aussa:  
Atk: 1850  
Def: 1500**

"And I'm not done, I play another Spell Card, Dual Caster," he thrust the card into his Duel Disc. "when I have one or more spellcasters on the field, I can special summon one more spellcaster to the field, and I play Familiar Possessed – Eria!"

**Familiar Possessed – Eria:  
Atk: 1850  
Def: 1500**

"Thanks for the help," the Qualifier laughed. "for when my opponent summons more than one monster on his or her turn, I can activate this, my trap card, Rivalry Opposed!"

"Opposed?" Kyte questioned.

"Yes, this allows me to summon one monster from my hand with twice the number of star levels than a monster you currently have on the field, so I summon a level six monster, this one, Flame Cerberus!"

**Flame Cerberus:  
Atk: 2100  
Def: 800**

"Now who has the more powerful beast!" the Qualifier grinned. The people in the stands had all turned to watch their duel, as it was the last one of the day. All the other duels had finished.

"I'm sorry, but I still wasn't done with my turn!" Kyte said. "Since those two monsters were special summons, I've yet to play my normal summon, and now I sacrifice both Aussa and Eria to summon this!" he slapped down a new monster onto the field. "My Dark Magician Avatar!"

"An Avatar Magician? I've never seen such a Spellcaster!" some people yelled from the crowd.

"This should be interesting," the headmaster grinned to himself.

**Dark Magician Avatar:  
Atk: 2400  
Def: 2300**

"An impressive card," the Qualifier commented.

"Thanks," Kyte grinned, "and now I'll attack, Dark Magician Avatar, search and destroy!" the flashy new monster swung his large staff and smashed it into the Flame Cerberus, shattering him and depleting the Qualifier's life points.

**Duel Academy Qualifier:  
LP: 3600**

"I'm not done yet, I'm afraid." Kyte said, "I play one last spell card, the Encore Spell Card!"

"Encore?!"

"That's right, the name says it all, Encore! With it, I can attack you again on the same turn! Avatar Magician, Direct Attack!"

**Duel Academy Qualifier:  
LP: 1200**

"I'll end with one face down." Kyte said finally.

"Heh, impressive for a freshman," the Qualifier said. "but your not in Duel Academy yet,"

"I like where this duel is going." Kyte grinned.

"You won't like it when I play this card, Cost Down!" the Qualifier said. "This allows me to cut two star levels off my monsters! So now I can play this, Gaia The Fierce Knight!"

**Gaia The Fierce Knight:  
Atk: 2300  
Def: 2100**

"I'm not done, I increase his attack with the magic of Lightning Blade!"

**Gaia The Fierce Knight:  
Atk: 3100  
Def: 2100**

"Now he has more than enough attack points to blow your Magician into the next dimension!" the Qualifier yelled. "Gaia, charge and attack!"

"I don't think so, activate trap card, Magical Reflect Mirror!" Kyte commanded. "This activates when one of my spellcaster monsters is attacked!" a reflecting barrier formed in front of the Avatar Magician, stopping the assault by the Fierce Knight.

"Let me explain its effect," Kyte began. "Magical Reflect Mirror switches the attack points of both monsters for the duration of the battle phase, so instead, it's your Knight who is destroyed, and it's you who loses seven hundred life points!"

**Duel Academy Qualifier:  
LP: 0500**

"And now it's my turn," Kyte grinned. "my turn to finish this duel! Dark Magician Avatar, direct attack!"

**Duel Academy Qualifier:  
LP: 0000**

"Heh, congratulations Kunosaki, welcome to Duel Academy." the Qualifier grinned.

"Thanks!" Kyte grinned. The crowd was cheering. The duel was won, and he was going back to Duel Academy.

* * *

i hope its good, i dunno abt the duel... my first duels always suck but they'll get better ) R&R plz no flames 


	2. Chapter 2: Warm Welcomes At Slifer Red

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

"**Face Down"**

First Year

Chapter Two: Warm Welcomes At Slifer Red

The helicopter that carried the new freshmen to Duel Academy touched down at noon a week later after the qualification exams at Kaiba Corp. Towers.

"Welcome to Duel Academy, Duelists." the pilot of the helicopter spoke. "Hope you have a great year."

As the duelist departed from the chopper, Kyte slung his bags over his shoulder and looked at the new site. It was good to be back… in Slifer Red. He looked down at his new red uniform with a small grin.

"Oh well, they say the best start at the bottom…" he shrugged. He followed his fellow freshmen into the Duel Academy building, and found himself in a large room. There was a huge screen positioned on the wall they were facing. As soon as everyone was seated, it switched on, revealing a man with dark black-bluish hair.

"Welcome students, to your first year at Duel Academy!" he grinned. "I'm your chancellor, Devon."

Everyone shuffled their feet nervously as he smiled down at them all.

"Now, you have each been given a PDA on your way in," Chancellor Devon explained. "this PDA is very important in your schooling career. It gives you information on upcoming tests, assignments, and allows us and everyone of you to communicate with each other."

Kyte stared down at the handheld device, pressing buttons and checking out the features with the touch pen.

"You have all been given a Duel Disc, exclusive to Duel Academy. They will be waiting for you in your dorms." Devon continued. "Now, you have all been emailed a notice stating what dorm you will be in. So go, and enjoy your first year in Duel Academy!" with that, the screen shut off. Students began to shuffle out of the room, each bustling and talking excitedly about which dorm they were in.

"Hey there." a voice said. Kyte spun around. Walking up to him was a girl, not much taller than him,. She had long brownish hair, and she was wearing a red jacket. "Slifer Red Dorm?"

"Uh… yup," Kyte said, just reading his entrance email. "Slifer."

"Great, me too," the girl replied, smiling. "I guess these jackets kind of give it away anyway huh?"

"Oh," Kyte muttered, looking down at his own jacket. "I didn't really notice…" he smiled nervously.

"I'm Bell." she said, holding out a hand. Kyte shook it.

"Kyte." he smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Bell replied. She looked around at all the students with yellow coats and blue jackets. "Well, should we head to the dorms then?"

"Why not?" Kyte replied, as they headed off toward the edge of the Academy. "I wonder what our dorms are like."

"I'm not sure, I'm the first of my family to come here," Bell replied. "so…"

"Well I'm sure it'll be accommodative enough-" Kyte stopped. They had arrived at the dorm.

"You're joking…" Bell sputtered. "it's like a beach house!" ahead of them, at the edge of the cliff, stood their dorm. A small apartment block with a red roof stretching over the top.

"Well," Kyte said. "it's a bit shabby… but it'll have to do." he smiled, moving toward their new home.

"I guess I have to see it from your point of view…" Bell muttered sadly. "it is our home for the next twelve months…"

"That's the spirit!" Kyte grinned. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to Room 004. "Here's mine."

"I'm room number five." Bell said, opening the room next to him.

"Great, we're neighbors!" Kyte laughed. He looked inside. All his stuff where already brought inside.

"Well, let's get unpacked and head down for dinner, I'm getting kinda hungry." Bell said.

"Good idea." Kyte agreed. He closed the door behind him and walked into his new home. It wasn't so bad. He had a bunk bed, a desk… a kitchen a bathroom. It was all he needed.

"Hey look," Bell said, popping in through the kitchen. "there's a door connecting our dorms."

"Sweet." Kyte chuckled.

"Maybe I'll come steal some dinner one day." Bell laughed, walking back into her room. Kyte smiled to himself. He was glad he made a new friend in such a short time. He pulled out his deck and shuffled through the cards. He had had his Magician's Deck for quite a while now. Ever since he was ten. It had never left his pocket.

"This sure is going to be an interesting year…" he sighed to himself, throwing himself back on the bed.

Dinner passed quickly and Bell and Kyte decided to lay outside the dorms in the sunset, their feet hanging off the cliff edge.

"Why don't we go check things out?" Kyte said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Bell asked.

"Well, there's gotta be some cool Dueling Arenas somewhere, right?" Kyte asked. "Let's go find one."

"Are you kidding?" Bell asked, surprised. "We could get caught!"

"C'mon, it's just a bit of fun," Kyte said, springing to his feet. Bell hesitated, but followed him towards the large red, yellow and blue tower of Duel Academy.

"Are you sure we're supposed to be doing this?" Bell asked.

"No," Kyte replied. "but oh well." as they approached the doors, they saw three figures standing just in front of them.

"Well, what do we have here?" the middle one asked. "Two Slifer Reds out at night?"

"Who are you?" Kyte asked.

"We're Obelisk Blue students," one of them replied. "and you, shouldn't be out here."

"Aren't you?" Kyte questioned.

"But who are the teachers more likely to believe?" one asked. "The perfect Obelisk Blues or the stupid reject Slifer Reds?"

"Hey, take that back!" Kyte growled.

"If you don't want to get in trouble on your first night, I suggest a wager." the middle one spoke. "Duel me and we'll let you go."

"I don't particularly care about you giving our names in," Kyte said, "but I don't mind a duel."

"Then suit up Slifer Red, because you're about to go down, lower than you already are." as the student stepped into the moonlight, Kyte and Bell got a look at his face. His hair sparkled red in the blunt moonlight, as his Duel Disc activated.

"Alright, let's duel!" Kyte said, inserting his deck into his own Duel Disc. A life point counter flashed up.

"Are you ready?" the Obelisk Blue asked.

"Yeah, Felix is undefeated!" one of his friends said.

"Well, when I'm done with him, he will be." Kyte grinned.

**Kyte:**

**LP: 4000**

**Felix**

**LP: 4000**

"I'll begin," Kyte said, drawing his first card. "and summon Dark Magician Junior in defense mode, and I'll end with one card face down on the field."

**Dark Magician Junior:**

**Def: 1400**

"Hah, if you start all your duels like that, I'm in for a boring duel!" Felix mocked. "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!"

**Vorse Raider:**

**Atk: 1900**

"Attack and destroy that pathetic Magician!" the Vorse Raided charged forward and raised its weapon in attack, but Kyte merely grinned.

"I knew a guy like you would start off strong, so I played this!" the face down card he had flipped up. "My trap card, Rivalry Opposed!"

"What the-"

"This allows me to summon a monster from my hand that is twice the level your Vorse Raider is!" Kyte said. "So now I play, Dark Magician Seraph!"

**Dark Magician Seraph:**

**Atk: 2400**

"And thanks to my Trap Card's other ability, your monster has to attack the newly summoned Magician!"

"But then-"

"My monster will cream yours!" Kyte chuckled. "Seraph, counter attack with Angel Flare!" the Winged Magician held out his palm and fired a purple energy beam toward the oncoming Vorse Raider, shattering him instantly.

**Felix:**

**LP: 3500**

"Lucky shot." Felix muttered.

"Yeah? Let's see what you got." Kyte replied.

"If you insist." Felix grinned, drawing out a card. "I'll place out three cards face down on the field, and summon a monster known as Fiend Lord!"

**Fiend Lord:**

**Def: 1000**

"Hmm… I was expecting something better when I said show me what you got…" Kyte said.

"Oh you'll see better." Felix said. "Because my Fiend Lord has one powerful special effect!"

"That can't be good."

"Every turn, in exchange for five hundred of my life points, I can special summon one fiend monster from my hand to the playing field!"

"Kyte… be careful…" Bell warned.

"She's right, because now, I sacrifice five hundred points!"

**Felix:**

**LP: 3000**

"So I can summon this, Skull Fiend Of The Shadows!"

"What is that?!" Kyte asked, as a huge skeletal creation rose onto the field.

**Skull Fiend Of The Shadows:**

**Atk: 2800**

"That is the beginning of your defeat, freshman." Felix grinned.

"Well, I'm gonna have to pull a winner if I'm to beat that Skull Fiend." Kyte muttered, drawing his card.

"C'mon Kyte…" Bell whispered.

"Alright, I play Pot Of Greed, allowing me to draw two new cards!" Kyte said, activating his spell card. He drew out two more cards from his Duel Disc.

"We don't have all day, play your cards already." Felix growled.

"Gladly!" Kyte smirked. "Because I've drawn this card, Dark Magician Knight!"

**Dark Magician Knight:**

**Atk: 1200**

"He's weak!" Felix scoffed.

"True, maybe now," Kyte replied. "But when I play this," he inserted a spell card into his Duel Disc, and the card appeared on the field. "Polymerization!" the fusion card activated, fusing Dark Magician Seraph with the Dark Magician Knight.

"Meet my fusion warrior, Dark Magician Winged Paragon!"

"Winged Paragon…?" Felix questioned.

**Dark Magician Winged Paragon:**

**Atk: 2600**

"Well, it seems even with your fusion summon, your monster is two hundred points weaker." Felix chuckled. "Nice try."

"He may be weaker now, but he has one awesome special effect," Kyte grinned.

"Special ability?!"

"That's right, and his special ability decreases a monster's attack points by an awesome one thousand points if your monster's original attack points were greater!"

"You're kidding!"

**Skull Fiend Of The Shadows:**

**Atk: 1800**

**Dark Magician Winged Paragon:**

**Atk: 2600**

"Oh yeah, bring on the pain!" Kyte grinned. "Winged Paragon attack his Skull Fiend now!" the Magician swooped forward and shattered the Skull Fiend, throwing it into the card graveyard.

**Felix:**

**LP: 2200**

**Kyte: **

**LP: 4000**

"I can't lose to a freshman," Felix muttered under his breath.

"Seems like you already are." Kyte laughed. "I place two cards face down and that'll do it for me."

"About time." Felix said, drawing out a card.

"Let's see what you got now, after I beat your best monster." Kyte smiled.

"Who said that was my best monster?" Felix smirked. "I'll show you my best monster!"

"Huh?"

"I play a spell card," Felix said, throwing the card into his Duel Disc. "Darkness Fiend Ritual!"

"Ritual?" Kyte gasped.

"Yeah, that's right, and by discarding two monsters from my hand I can special summon it to the field!" Felix laughed. "Archfiend Of Darkness, come forth!"

**Archfiend Of Darkness:**

**Atk: 3000**

"Three thousand points?!" Bell exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Felix grinned. "And since that was a special summon, I can play another monster to the field, so I summon the Gross Ghost Of Fled Dreams in attack mode!"

**Gross Ghost Of Fled Dreams:**

**Atk: 1300**

"And now, Archfiend Of Darkness, destroy his Winged Paragon!" the huge fiend-beast roared forward and slashed his magician in half.

"Great…" Kyte muttered.

**Kyte:**

**LP: 3600**

"And now my Ghost will attack you directly!"

**Kyte:**

**LP: 2300**

"How the tables have turned…" grinned Felix.

"Not really." Kyte grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Felix growled, losing his grin.

"Activate face-down card!" Kyte commanded. "A Trap Card, A Magician Resurrects!"

"A Magician what?"

"Resurrects." Kyte repeated. "The name is self explanatory, I can call one Spellcaster from my graveyard and summon it back to the field in defense mode, and I choose my Dark Magician Knight!"

**Dark Magician Knight:**

**Def: 800**

"And now," Kyte said, placing down another card. "I activate the other face down card, A Magician Transpires!"

"Transpires?!" Felix asked.

"Yeah, this allows me to take one four-star spellcaster from my deck and add it to my hand, and I choose this one, Dark Magician Squire!"

**Dark Magician Squire:**

**Atk: 1000**

"And wait, I'm not done yet," Kyte smirked. "because when I have both my Knight and my Squire on the field it allows me to take back Polymerization from my graveyard!"

"Not possible!" Felix growled.

"Oh, it's possible!" Kyte grinned. "Now I activate the Polymerization card to fuse Dark Magician Knight and Dark Magician Squire to create Dark Magician Paladin!"

**Dark Magician Paladin:**

**Atk: 2200**

"And he has one cool magical effect as well!" Kyte began. "His special ability allows him to destroy any monster with higher attack points than him when he's summoned to the field!"

"No way!" Felix replied.

"Yeah, way!" Kyte beamed. "And what's cool is, you take damage equal to the difference in their attacking power, and I count eight hundred life points!"

**Felix:**

**LP: 1400**

"I'm not done!" Kyte said. "I now attack your Ghost, causing you to lose a further nine hundred points!"

**Felix:**

**LP: 0500**

"And finally, when my Paladin destroys any monster in attack mode, half their attack points get deducted from your life points, and since your Ghost had thirteen-hundred attack points, you lose six hundred and fifty life points, dropping your points to zero!"

"This isn't possible!" Felix said, dropping to his knees. "Me?! An Obelisk Blue losing to a freshman in Slifer Red?!"

**Felix:**

**LP: 0000**

"And that's game over dude." Kyte winked.

"It was your lucky day!" Felix roared. "But trust me, next time… you won't be so lucky!" that said, Felix and his two friends stalked off toward the Obelisk Blue Dormitory.

"You beat him…" Bell said. "You actually beat an Obelisk Blue…"

" 'course." Kyte replied. "I'm not that bad of a duelist."

"Well…" Bell thought, as Kyte started off back to the Slifer Red Dorm. "aren't we in for an interesting year…"

* * *

hope im going well so far. enjoy, duelists 


End file.
